After the Carnival
by Shellbullet007
Summary: This takes place after the story The Carnival, obviously. My own version of a sequel. ZeLink, LEMON, FLAMES welcome


This is based of the story The Carnival, if you haven't read it yet, just look for it, wothout the original work, the sequel is pretty useless.

* * *

After the Carnival 

The carnival in Termina had come and gone. Link and Zelda had enjoyed themselves greatly, shopping, dining, dancing, and let's not forget proclaiming their love. On the way back, Link simply blurted it out, and Zelda had eventually admitted it as well. On their way back, riding side by side, they stayed close enough to hold hands over the gap of the two horses. No words needed to be said, they had already said them. They were simply enjoying each others' company, alone, before they had to get back to the busy life of the castle.

Link went on hunting outings with the king, and would occasionally teach new grounds recruits archery, horseback-riding, and swords play. The princess would have royal duties along with the constant suitors stuck down her throat. But she never paid the any attention, and now would pay them even less attention (if that was at all possible); because she had found her one true love, the Hero of Time, Link.

As they rode through the gate many people nearby would say, "Welcome back your highness", "How was your trip your majesty?", ""How was Termina princess?", Zelda simply smiled and waved.

Link was however a little distracted by all the young women screaming to him "Oh Link, I love you!", "I love you Link!"' "Marry me Link!", "I wanna have your babies Link!", "Over here Link!" Oh yeah, he was definitely popular with the ladies, and not just because he was the Hero of Time, he was also incredibly handsome.

Zelda tried not to pay attention to them, tried, not succeed. Link did a Zelda, he just smiled and waved

He caught a glance of the princess apparently giving the cold shoulder. "What's the matter princess?"

"Why don't you ask your fan club?"

He leaned in a little closer, "Jealous princess??"

"Jealous?!" She quick looked around and leaned in "If anything _they_ should be the jealous ones. After all _I _have _you_." They smiled to each other warmly at each other and continued waving to the crowd on their way to the castle.

The sun began to set as they continued in front of the castle. Link whelped Zelda down from her horse when suddenly the king came burst through the door to greet them, "Hello! Its about time you two got back, I was about to get worried." The shock of this sudden appearance caused Zelda to lose her balance and fall on Link. Link laid there with Zelda sitting of his stomach. The king ran up to them, "Oh Zelda, are you hurt my dear?"

She looked up at him "Oh no father, luckily Link broke my fall."

"Oh good, for a second I thought that someone was hurt. He helped her up, and dragged her into a hug. ""Oh I missed you so much during your departure. Come! You must tell me about the carnival."

She took his arm walked through the door. "Of course, well we arrived shortly after……." They continued through the hall unaware that Link was still on the ground.

He laid there on the ground just staring at where they had previously been. "Sure, don't even bother to notice the fallen hero still lying in the dirt, it doesn't matter, don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything, not that you **asked!**" So there he was the Hero of Time, supposedly new boyfriend of Princess Zelda, sitting in the dirt talking to himself.

He eventually got up and took the horses' reigns leading them to the stables. "Geez, you'd think at least Zelda would care, I mean, she did say she loved me right, **RIGHT?!**" Epona simply stared at him with a blank look. "Oh great! First I'm talking to myself, now I'm talking to a horse!" At that moment Epona whinnied up, shocking Link, causing him to stumble back and land in the hay in the corner of the stable. At this Epona gave a whinny that sounded an awful lot like a laugh to Link. He stood up brushing the stray from his tunic, "Thanks girl, I knew I could count on you to cheer me up."

He made his way back to the castle to see if anyone had actually noticed that he was away. He made his way through the hallway passing by suits if armor and old dusty portraits of former rulers. He began to hear hardy laughing coming from the study. He peeked in to see Zelda and the king laughing.

"…and then we simply made the trip back to the castle." Zelda finished.

"Well, I shall certainly have to visit Termina again during the festival, I haven't been there in ages" the king said still catching his breath from the laughing. "Its getting late in the day, and I'm hungry."

"As am I father"

"Excellent, we'll have a fabulous dinner to celebrate yours and Link's return. Speaking of which, where is Link?"

At this point Link stepped in from behind the door, "I'm right here your Highness"

"Ahh Link, where have you been all this time?"

""Well I was…"

"Oh father" Zelda interrupted, "What are we going to have for dinner?"

"Well I was thinking of roast pig…"

"Father…" Zelda said sternly.

"and a salad dear."

"Oh good" she chimed.

They pushed their way past Link to walk to the hallway. "Now I was considering as a side dish…" the king continued as they walked. And once again Link was left alone, completely forgotten about.

Dinner went by rather uneventful, Link was relatively ignored, again, by Zelda and the king. Link seemed extremely bored until "Father, I just got back, I don't want to have to hear these sorts of things!" she yelled

"Zelda, whether you want to hear it or not, you're going to hear it eventually. You need to find a suitor within the year!"

"This is one of the biggest reasons I went to the carnival. I wanted to get away from thing like this. "I've told you before, and I'll say it again, I will not marry any man that I do not love!" At this she ran out of the dining room.

The king simply sighed putting his face in his hands, "That girl, it's always about love, love, love."

Link stared at the door through which she exited, "Yes, yes it is", he said silently.

"What was that Link?"

"Oh nothing your Majesty." The rest of dinner was eaten in complete silence.

Link trudged his way up to his room in the castle. When he closed he began to unload his packed goods from the trip. There was a knock at the door; he went to open it only to find Zelda. "Umm… Link?" she said quietly staring at her feet.

"Yes"

"I uhh… I… I need your help putting some of my things away."

"Oh, alright" As they walked up towards her room Link couldn't help but think as he stared at the angel walking in front of him, 'I know something is wrong, she was too nervous to come me about _just_ unpacking.'

Zelda slowly opened the door and went in. Link shut the door behind him. He saw Zelda standing in front of him, back turned, not a word. "Um Zelda… is something wrong?" She slowly turned around, eyes still glued to the floor. "Zelda?" She creaked her head up and stared at him all he could do was stare back at her.

"Link…"

"Yes?"

Instantly she pounced on him, wrapping arms around his waist, her lips locked onto his as the force from her jumping on him caused to back into the door with eyes wide as saucers. He slowly slid down the door until he was sitting on the stone floor with Zelda still on top of him, lips smashed together. After a little recovery from the shock and the crashing into the door, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back passionately.

They sat there for a few minutes, kissing, hands wandering, and an occasional moan. Zelda slowly broke the kiss and put her head down. Link stared at her, wondering what could bring this sort of situation on, not that he was complaining. "Link" she said softly, still not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"It… it's just… when my father mentioned suitors, it made me so mad." She began to have small tears from in her eyes. "I, I can't stand the fact of being with another man. And… and much less marrying him and… having his heirs, he'll only want me for status and my body."

Link cupped her face with his hands and brought it up to face his. "Zelda" he said wiping a tear away with his thumb, "I can't stand it either."

Another tear fell down her face "I love you Link!" she yelled crashing her lips to his again. Another few minutes went by until she pulled out of it again and rested her head on his shoulder.

He ran his hand across her back soothingly, "I love you too Zelda." He felt a tear hit his shoulder, and he heard her whisper something. "What was that?"

"Make love to me." she said quietly.

"Zelda?"

She pulled her head back to look at him in the face, "I can't stand the fact of being with a man besides you, so please… make me yours tonight."

He stared at her for a time, and then bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes was lost in his kiss. He shifted her body, and stood up with her in his arms. He carried he bridal style towards her bed not breaking their kiss for a second, and then slowly laying her across the bed with him beside her.

He lifted his head away from hers to blow out the one candle glowing in her room. Immediately the room went dark, yet filled slowly with the pale light of the moon through the bedroom window. He bent down to kiss her again giving her another open-mouth kiss before rolling off her. With her arm, she held him tightly to the bed for fear that maybe he would leave. After some time, she began to slide her hands up his tunic. She felt the chiseled abs and chest that he had gained from saving the world so many times.

He reached behind her and began slowly untie her dress. When he finally had all the ties unhooked, he helped her slowly slip out of it until she laid before him in her undergarments. She sat up on her knees and slid his tunic off, after which he unbuckled his pants. She once again ran her hands up and down his chest while he had his hands on her shoulders, simply admiring each other.

He drew her into another deep kiss. While enveloped in the kiss, Link reached around and unhooked Zelda's bra, he slowly moved it through her arms and discarded it onto the floor. He pushed her gently onto her back so he was hanging above her. Link's kisses trailed off her neck until he was kissing the place between her breasts. Link moved his lips over her breast and began to suckle at its center. Zelda's breathing and moaning increased as her body pulsated underneath his.

"Link, please," Zelda begged arching her back and pressing more of the fleshy mound into his mouth. Like a newborn, he fed off of her body licking, sucking and biting the pink pebble until Zelda was writhing in his arms. Openmouthed kisses created a trail to her unoccupied breast where he continued his ministrations taking Zelda to the farthest reaches of heaven and beyond.

"Please, I can't take anymore" Zelda ached in pleasure.

"Alright" he slowly slid down her panties, revealing her wet womanhood. He stared at her entirety; he memorized the dip of her waist...the swell of her hips… the creamy  
length of her thighs, all of it was "Beautiful" he said. "You know that this is going to hurt a little?"

"I know, but its okay, I love you Link"

"I love you too Zelda"

So Link leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance, taking one last look at Zelda before grasping her hand and thrusting down into her. Zelda gasped and tensed up at the slight pain breaking her virginal barrier caused, but Link held on to her, for as long as she needed, recovering quickly and instead being presented with the most incredible sensation she'd ever felt.

Link saw small tears in her eyes, and so he bent down and kissed them away. She thrusted slightly up against him to tell him that she was okay, at which he pulled out of her and then pushed back in, creating a rhythm and falling victim to the sweet tremors it caused.

He moved slowly out of the princess and then rushed back in. Soon he was moving in rhythmic pattern, and Zelda eventually followed suit. They moved together like a song, a symphony that could only be performed by the deepest of loves. Her hips ground against his and he could feel himself free falling into the abyss of her passion. He got on his knees, and pulled her up, arms till wrapped around each other; with her still practically sitting on him, yet no contact was broken.

She could feel herself growing closer and closer to her climax. He could feel her begin to tighten around him. "Zelda, I'm… I'm going to…"

"I know, me too"

He quickened the pace as they came closer and closer, until he could feel her body pulsating against his. "Ohhh…Ahhh…Link…Liiiink!" Zelda moaned, as he continued to move in and out; her climax prompting his own.

He slowly let her back down taking his resting spot right beside her with his arm clinging to her for dear life. And so heart rates that climbed soon fell, and bodies tense with unquenched passion finally relaxed. Link pressed Zelda's face to the crook of his neck, content to simply cuddle with the woman he'd come to love and adore with all of his heart and soul.

"Zelda, I'm never going to let anyone to you away from me."

"And I promise to never leave you no matter what, to hell with those damn suitors."

"Shh…" he quelled "Just rest now." She placed her head back oh his shoulder and drifted to sleep. As he was about to follow her, all he could think that there he was the Hero of Time, no longer alone, but with _his_ Princess of Destiny, forever.


End file.
